wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Yellow
"Stop it. Dragons like you make me feel weird." Yellow is another one of my sandwing OCs that I'll try to make useful. Yellow is a female SandWing/RainWing hybird and BELONGS TO AQUAMINE. IF I CATCH YOU USING HER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION YOU'LL WAKE UP THE NEXT DAY TO FIND OUT YOU'RE DEAD. A P P E A R A N C E Yellow has yellow scales that she can't change the color of. Her tail looks like a RainWing's. Her eyes are green but she has a SandWing spine. The only parts of her she can change the color of are her underscales and underwings but she likes to keep them a deep blue that fades to gold. She looks mostly SandWing. P E R S O N A L I T Y Yellow is... hard to describe. She likes to get out of problems peaceful but if threatened she won't last long until she starts a fight. She can be very silly when she doesn't know what to do with herself. And is maybe a little bit weird. H I S T O R Y Yellow's parents, Hula and Drum, met in Possibility. They fell in love. As soon as Hula found out she was going to have an egg, she and Drum moved closer to the ocean. They got a house and Drum got a job in Possibility. Yellow hatched on the first day of summer. Her parents named her Yellow because of her sunshine yellow scales. When Yellow turned three her mother sent her to a school in Possibility. On her first day a SandWing named Savannah walked up to Yellow and started talking to her. They became best friends until one day Savannah found out Yellow was a hybrid. Savannah never talked to Yellow again. She started a gossip about Yellow. Yellow was bullied a lot. Then one day, the first day of sixth grade Yellow was assigned to work with another SandWing on a project. The SandWing's name was June. June heard the gossip but she didn't mind the fact that Yellow was half RainWing. They became good friends. A few months later Yellow found out why June didn't mind her mixed genes. He was half MudWing. June was also bullied before. Then Yellow came up with a plan. She noticed that all hybrids were treated badly. Some IceWing and SkyWing hybrids were even killed. So she started a secret organization. She came up with it twenty days before her graduation from school. She and June gathered hybrids. They left their homes at night to meet with the others in secret. When Yellow and June graduated they could work full-time. Yellow and June went to live on their own. The organization was still not ready for Yellow's awesome plan. They made a name for the organization. The Crossed Snakes. They trained and gathered members. Finally they were ready. The Crossed Snakes attacked every village they could find. They stole the things they needed but didn't kill. They knocked out the villagers. While they did this they wore hoods, to avoid being recognized. Spies never gave out their real names. Yellow kept her true identity secret and wore a hood at all times. All the WANTED posters said her name was Mandarin. None of them included a good picture of her. All of them showed a dragon in a black hood. In all the places they attacked the Crossed snakes left a message: ''We will not stop until fairness is divided for all dragons. ''Finally the message hit the queen. Hybrids. The Crossed Snakes would not stop until fairness was given to the hybrids. The queen sent out an order giving hybrids the same rights as pure blooded dragons. Yellow's dream came true. She stopped the attacks. And the organization broke up and went home. But you better not tease a hybrid! Because the spies are still there, still reporting to their leader. T R I V I A * On her first day of second grade she made herself look like a boy so the others wouldn't recognize her * Yellow loves to swim as she grew up near the ocean * Yellow's original name was Gold * Yellow doen't like books and isn't a nerd at all * Yellow has never had a thing for fairytales * Her favorite songs are: Battlefield, No Money, Tik Tok, and Why R E L A T I O N S H I P S H U L A Yellow likes her mother but will avoid her if ether her or her mother are upset or angry. D R U M Yellow likes her father but can't spend much time with him due to his job. S A V A N N A H Yellow HATESHATESHATESHATES HATES Savannah. J U N E Yellow likes him and they are so totally shipped! OC realationships Glowstick text Kari text Dart (Noobsong) #HybridRights yeeees Yellow is hybrid rights activist too Rynn Yellow thinks she's a really nice dragon! They've had their fair share of arguments, but doesn't everybody? Scarab (scarabthesandwing111) Yellow thinks Scarab is a really nice dragon, even though they've talked very little. She also mixes up Scarab's gender a lot, ending with a ton of facwtalons Maple Yellow feels good that she isn't the only one who can get grouchy and snappy at times, and that she's not the only one that the SandWing royalty hates! They talked very few times, but Yellow still thinks there's a nicer sugar side to Maple.Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Status (Leader) Category:Content (Aquamine the seawing skywing) Category:Dragonsonas